One Thing
by xojokubauskasx3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since freshman year. He thought he could never grow feelings for her until she began to mature as a woman making her irresistible. How was he supposed to keep his feelings in check when she looked at him like that? The two go through ups and downs making everyone wonder, when will they get together? Rate T, M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

They were friends. Nothing more. He always looked at her like a sister and she always looked at him like her brother. But ever since he had that wet dream he was,

"Being weird around Gabi." Chad spat out. Troy chuckled nervously looking into his dark locker. The last day of school was sweet. They finally finished their junior year. The brunette male looked at his African American best friend nonchalantly.

"I'm so not." He said confidently flashing a smile at his best friend. Chad shook his head bouncing a basketball.

"Yeah alright." Chad sighed looking over at Taylor walking with Gabriella. Chad smirked looking at his beautiful girlfriend, then his best friend. He looked back at Troy who was reading a letter. "I had a wet dream about Taylor a month before we went out. I always looked at her like a friend before." Troy chuckled.

"Were just friends." Troy said looking up catching eye lock with Gabi as she smiled waving to him. _That damn smile_. His face dropped as he quickly launched himself in his locker banging his forehead off the top shelf. He cursed over and over glancing at her.

"Jesus!" Chad called scared by his actions. Gabriella looked over, raising an eyebrow.

"Is he alright?" She asked Chad. Chad shook his head.

"He has a stage four major case of loseritus." Gabby giggled seeing Troy's head pop out behind the locker door.

"I'm fine." He said trying to avoid eye lock with her. Taylor was pressed up on the locker by Chad. Gabby smiled looking at them then back at Troy. His forehead was bleeding. She gasped. Troy looked down at the brunette's soft hands pull something out of her purse.

"You're obviously not. You're bleeding." She said raising a hand to his forehead brushing his hair away. They both caught eye lock and he smiled. She smiled back, peeling the hello kitty band-aid off the wrapping. She placed it on his forehead letting his hair go. He sighed.

"Now I'm all better." He chuckled hugging her. She let go.

"Stop avoiding me." She told him sternly walking over pulling Chad off Taylor. "Come on Chad," She informed him as they walked off.

"Lets go Troy." Taylor told him dragging him in the opposite direction. The two pairs both had the same morning blocks with each other than all being wound up together later in the day.

"So what did he say?" She asked him slipping him a five dollar bill. He laughed.

"You're going to feel really uncomfortable but, he had a wet dream about you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"You had a wet dream about her!?" Taylor asked in disbelief as the two sat down at their lab tables. "And here she thought you were avoiding her about your ex." Troy's ex-girlfriend was a sweetheart, best friend to Gabriella. The two only met through Troy but they hit it off instantly. As their relationship grew, Gabby and Stella acted like the relationship hanging out more than Troy. But as Stella grew closer to Gabby, her ex-boyfriend came to town where she got back with him. "I mean she was convinced that she drove Stella away from you."

"I told her over and over again that it wasn't her fault. But it was just a dream, no different reaction to her." He honestly admitted. Taylor sighed.

"Good. So nice hello kitty band-aid."

"So he completely boned over me?" She asked Chad on their way to second period. She sat in first period shocked.

"All you get from a wet dream is a simple erection and a fix for that need." He said high fiving another boy walking past.

"So he wants to sleep with me?" She asked high-pitched.

"No, Gabriella. He had a dream. We all get them. I had one about Sharpay two weeks ago." He shuddered and Gabriella giggled. "So relax okay?" She nodded as Chad stopped them. "Lover boy, 9 o'clock." Gabby bit her lip and smiled seeing Ryan Capp leaning against the wall smiling at her. "Go." Chad nudged her and she smiled walking over.

"Hey!" Ryan said kissing her on the lips pulling her close. "You excited for tonight?" She nodded. Her and ryan were seclusively dating, hiding it from Troy. He'd get really mad if he found out. The two were dating for a month.

"It's going to be fun!" She said excitedly. There was a crazy party tonight at the Evan's and everyone who was an everyone was invited.

"Good. Well I got to go." He kissed her running down the hall. Chad pulled her in the class so she wouldnt be late too.

* * *

"You excited for tonight?" Taylor asked Gabriella at the lunch. Gabriella was completely excited. "You think this is it?" Taylor smiled.

"I don't know..." She said nervously looking down grabbing some hair and twisting it.

"C'mon Gabs. I lost it, Chad obviously lost it, I'm sure Troy has!" Gabriella blushed turning red when the two guys walked up to the table. "Troy are you a virgin?" Taylor asked boldly. He choked.

"What kind of table question is that!?" He asked her loudly. Gabriella was burning.

"You're going too far Tay!" She shouted at her. The two guys looked at a blushing brunette in front of them.

"No I'm not!" She said challenging back at Taylor. Chad was highly confused. But then it started to click in his head.

"NO! NO WAY YOU ARE NOT!" He shouted at her. "No!" Chad hugged her tightly. "You're my little baby." Gabriella was squirming.

"Let me go!" She gasped. Troy started to catch along with this too.

"Let me get this straight, Gabriella." He started, eyes narrowing down at her. "Are you planning on losing your virginity tonight?" Troy asked.

"NO! EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE." She stood up grabbing her stuff, storming out. Taylor sighed.

"Sorry, I'll go get her." She said moving her things to the side. Troy stopped her.

"You won't find her. I'll go." Troy stood up and followed her.

The secret hiding spot was everything to them. Troy discovered the spot freshman year and had the garden club help out, fixing it up. He started bringing her up Sophomore year. Once he found her, she was staring out at the New Mexico view. He stopped and smiled.

"Stacey Peterson, last year. Both were at a party, wound up doing it and then never spoke to anyone about it." He looked at her and she looked at him with dry tear stains. "Loosing it at a party, really isn't my ideal first time suggestion, Gabriella." She sighed. He walked up and sat next to her. "Where did this come from?"

She looked at him. Was she really about to tell him about Ryan?

"I just feel like the only virgin in the world." She softly admitted. And lied.

"That means nothing Gabriella. You don't deserve a one night stand. You deserve more than that." He stopped and sighed. "I don't want your heart to get broken." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I understand Troy. I'll wait till the time's right." She lied through her teeth. He smiled.

"Good. So did you understand the Physics final?"

"One second!" She shouted. Taylor groaned walking over to her full length mirror downstairs fixing her curly hair and adjusting her black skirt. She had a long grey top on.

"Come on Gabriella." Chad groaned walking into the house. Taylor turned around seeing him. She smiled and he smirked walking up to her. "Looking extremely sexy." He said wrapping his arms around her kissing her on the lips. He pulled her closer when Taylor deepened the kiss.

"Save it for the party." Gabriella spat out from the top of the stairs. They pulled away looking at her. Chad wouldn't lie to admit it, but the sight of her made him feel tight in the jeans. Taylor gasped. "Is it too much?" She asked. She stood there with her long curly voluminous hair and her bangs side swept. Her shadow eye make-up was popping, making her brown eyes deeper. The tight black dress on made her curves stand out and her boobs too much.

"No, you look hot!" Taylor said uncontrollably. Gabriella smiled.

"Good." She smirked. Chad couldn't believe it. His little sister was drop dead gorgeous.

"My little innocent sister." He pouted hugging her. She sighed.

"You're little sister is growing up Chad." Taylor smoothed his shirt out in the back.

"She's right Chad." Taylor mentioned. "She's going to get laid tonight." Taylor squealed and Gabriella smirked, biting her lip.

"Oh god." He said walking out the door.

"Let's go!" Gabriella smirked.

_Meanwhile with Troy's predicament..._

"And I was like 'I can't believe those boys right now!' they were so weird." Becky Evans exclaimed clinging on Troy's arm. He chuckled nervously, sipping his beer. "But enough about that, how about some alone time." She purred in his ear, snaking her hand down to his ass and squeezing it. He gulped.

"Uhh..."

"Hey baby." Gabriella said slipping her hand to his stomach and pulling him close kissing his ear, then his cheek. "Oh, hi Becky. I'm sorry, did you need anything?" She asked draping his arms around her. Becky's face twitched.

"Slut." She said walking off. Troy smiled turning back to hug his best friend but stopped when he looked at her drop dead figure.

"Wow...You look. Sexy." He smiled and she blushed.

"Why thank you." She curtseyed. She looked around for Ryan. Troy sensed there was a reasoning behind this.

"Remember what we talked about today." He warned. She faked a smile. He grabbed her arm. He knew her too well. "Well, stay by me tonight. Post break-up blues." Her expression changed to deer in head lights look. Troy chuckled. "Go." He kissed the top of her head walking off. He sighed hoping she wouldn't do anything she'd regret.

* * *

"Troy's finally a man!" Chad shouted a little drunk dragging him to Taylor and Martha sitting at the kitchen table. Troy chuckled along with him.

"What makes him a man other than the fact of him owning a penis?" Martha questioned laughing. Taylor gave her a high five. Chad rolled his eyes.

"He had a hot steamy make-out session with two girls. He almost had a three-some!" Chad got on his knees bowing down to him.

"Chad stop it." Troy pulled him up. The two were laughing, opening their beers. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Where's Gabby?" She asked smiling. "I haven't seen her all day!" The gang shook their head wondering where she disappeared off to. They all stood up, walking to the music. Taylor and Martha began dancing while the two guys stood back, like many, and watched everyone around them.

"Whats wrong with Brie?" Troy asked looking around for her.

"Beats me, she tells me shit." Chad said chugging his beer.

"Don't give me that. Lately you're the only best guy friend she's hanging around anymore." Troy said defensively wanting to add, 'She's mine'.

"No she's not. Shes just really stressed." Troy rolled his eyes.

"She stopped asking me for rides to school in the morning. Then I see her pull up to school with you and Taylor." Chad gritted his teeth. Troy looked over to find her again. "She's gotta be hiding something from me..." Chad was about to speak when Troy saw it.

She was dancing against Ryan Capp, grinding into his groin. Troy's fist clenched at the sight. Ryan forcefully grabbed her hips and pulled them closer, throwing his head back in pleasure. Chad got disgusted at the sight too. Gabby lifted her head, smirking and twisting around to kiss him. Troy lunged at them, but Chad held him back.

"What the absolute fuck." Troy shouted angrily. "I fucking hate that man." The kiss was further deepening like the two were actually dating.

"That's who she was hiding from you." Gabriella was swaying her hips from the front pulling away from his body. Troy saw his tight erection. He groaned. "Let her be. And if she needs us, we'll be there for her." Chad reminded him. "She gets to see the bullshit we do to her, let us do that this time." Troy's jaw started to clench. He looked away.

"I respect that, but I don't approve of this. Him." Chad looked at him.

"We can't help who we fall for." Chad said.

"Chad! Taylor's doing body shots!" Troy and Chad completely phased by this, ran over to the chants.

They pulled back and he whispered in her ear. She nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. She sighed feeling nervous and excited at the same time. He led her up the stairs and into a dark bed room.

Reality hit her and she knew it was time. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed back deepening the kiss. He groaned.

"We gotta do this fast, I wont last long." He admitted pushing her on the bed. She giggled, and he chuckled nervously leaving a kiss on her forehead. He kissed her as his hands snaked up her dress, pushing the material up, feeling her breasts and squeezing them gently. She frowned not feeling pleasure but it didn't stop him.

Troy looked around after a hot steamy body shot with Sharpay Evans. He was slightly buzzed so he could careless. He looked around for Gabriella making sure that she was being careful with Ryan.

She peeled his shorts of leaving him only in his under shirt and boxers. She still had her dress on, even with her underwear. He grabbed the corners of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees, pausing, pulling hers down the same way. She looked up at him and he looked at her softly.

"Do you have a condom?" She spoke out softly. He shook his head. Dropping his head down.

"Uhh...No...it ripped. You're on birth control right?" He asked panting. She looked at him grunting.

"No, I'm not." She wriggled down grabbing her panties and slipping them up.

"It's okay. We'll be careful." He said stopping her and spreading her legs open. "I promise I'll pull out." Her eyes widened.

He frantically looked for her everywhere. He decided to go upstairs and begin to check every room. That was until he heard something fall over. He charged at the room.

"Okay okay. I understand." He said about to enter her. She started crying.

"I'm not doing this-" The door burst open, and Ryan pulled out and away seeing Troy charge at him and knock him over. She quickly clothed herself up and looking over seeing Troy beat the living shit out of her boyfriend.

"Shit!" She called jumping over and grabbing Troy.

"You ever touch her again. I will kill you." He said standing up leaving him there. Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella and walked with her outside. She was breathing heavily and he took them outside where she hysterically bawled. Troy frantically took her to his car where he sat in the passenger side, pulling her straight to his lap and holding her tight. She cried into his shoulder and he started to cry silently. He waited till she calmed down.

"Did he rape you?" He asked. She shook her head. He felt her head brush against his chest. "What happened?"

"I wasn't ready and we had no birth control." She said softly. Troy sighed smiling.

"Good." He paused looking at people leaving. "Are you guys dating?" He wondered.

"I didn't want to tell you." She admitted nervously. He sighed.

"I get that, but your my best friend and we tell each other everything." She paused and got angry.

"I just found out today you weren't a virgin." Ouch. He shook his head.

"Okay, I get that you're hurt but I told no one! Even my brother." He sighed. "Look, its past your curfew, I'm taking you home." He moved over and sat in the driver's seat.

"You were drinking though." She said looking at him.

"That's true..." He said giving her a smirk. "Lets live wild. Buckle up!" She shot her best friend a look.

* * *

Hola! So I know what you're thinking...I'm not done with Brunette Monster. Yes I know. But this story has to be published. This one is my absolute baby. I love this one so much and has been in the writing process for two years. And it's done so no worries guys. So please review...alot of reviews could end up with a quicker update for Brunette Monster... ;) anyways, happy holidays all!

xo, Nicole.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later:

Gabriella turned over and began snoring. Chad rolled his eyes popping some popcorn in his mouth.

Taylor left an hour ago when Gabriella was supposed to. But instead she gave herself ten more minutes falling asleep. Troy was to busy in the movie to even notice that she fell asleep in his lap.

"Why is Gabby here a lot?" Chad asked looking at the two. "I haven't had my quality Troy time this summer." Troy sighed.

"She's having trouble at home with her mom. So she's been sulking here lately." He sighed. The first night she came home crying to him was heart breaking.

_He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when the doorbell went off repeatedly. The door was being banged on too. He sat up quickly staring at the clock hearing his mother's foot steps pounding on the floor answering the door. Troy ran full speed down the stairs stopping in the living room seeing the brunette cling onto his mother. Lucielle held her as she cried, stroking her hair and rubbing her back._

_"It's alright baby. You can stay here tonight." She told her. Troy raised an eyebrow. Lucielle pulled back. "I just made some pie. Let me get ice for that." She pulled back quickly running to the kitchen. Troy walked over, looking at her face then feeling his heart break. She had a bruise on her left eye and tears filling them. He walked up and hugged her tightly._

_"I'll never let anyone touch you again." He whispered into her ear._

"Oh okay." Chad noted. He looked at Gabriella again. "How's the job search for you two?" Troy groaned.

"Really good for her, terrible for me." He looked down at her. "She refuses to accept a job where they don't need me. She's so headstrong." He sighed brushing her hair out of her face.

"Troy!" His dad called out. He looked up.

"Whats up?" He asked. Jack opened the door walking down the stairs.

"Gabriella's mom is here. Gabby broke curfew...an hour and a half?" Troy grunted shaking her. She groaned hitting him. Chad laughed standing up and pinching her sides.

"Wakey wakey delinquent." Gabby kicked him in the stomach. "Damn woman." She laughed sitting up slowly rubbing her eyes. She looked at Jack.

"Your mom's here sweetie." Gabby bit her lip pulling her phone out of her pocket, eyes widdening. She stood up quickly dashing to the door. Chad and Troy stood up.

"Alright man, I'll see ya." He gave him a man hug and the two walked up the stairs. Chad left and Troy walked to the kitchen seeing Maria scold Gabriella. Lucielle frowned.

"I was okay with the half hour, but an hour and a half!? Do you really want to start your summer off like this?" Gabriella rolled her eyes looking at Troy. He gave a sympathetic look to her as they said goodbyes, Maria dragging Gabriella out of the house.

* * *

"Is this how you really want to start your summer off?" She mimicked as she swung the golf club hitting the ball. Troy stared at her. She looked flawless mad. Her long curly hair was soft complimenting the outfit of her peach tank top and cut off short shorts she was wearing. Troy chuckled taking a swing and a swig of his beer.

This was the usual friday nightly ritual at Troy's house. They'd sneak a couple beers and his dads golf clubs and start swinging their worries away.

"Calm down Brie. She's getting better." He offered.

"Yeah. She is if you're looking at the progress of a rock." She rolled her eyes chugging down her beer. She pouted softening up a little.

"Give her a break Brie. You're mom is suffering from depression after your dad left her. She has a lot on her plate." He said looking at her. She broke a little softening up some more. "I just think you keep forgetting how she really feels and how her progress is after she hit you." She nodded taking a swing.

Gabriella had a tough year since her father just left. Gabriella was wrecked and mainly lashed out because of it. Her mom was the one who broke the hardest. He filed for divorce, gave her money for Gabriella and just left the two hanging. Her mom had no idea how to take care of the two financially when she up and no where got a promotion.

Troy felt obligated to step up in her life to take Gabriella under his wing. He felt like it was his god forsaken right to do that for her. She meant everything to him, how could he leave her in her time of need.

"Gosh I feel like such a bitch." She said staring out straight ahead. Troy chuckled.

"You're fine. Just apologize to her tonight." He looked at the house still seeing no lights on. He sat down on the picnic table watching her intently. "So how are you Gabriella?" She scrunched her nose up sipping her beer.

"Eh, its fine. I'm slowly getting better. Ryan hasn't talked to me ever since." Troy stood up proudly. She smiled at him.

"Good I fucking hate that douche bag." She gave him a look. He looked at her and smiled trying to break the look off her. Wasn't working.

"First boyfriend I've had in months and this is how you treat him?" Troy's green eye monster emerged.

"Gabriella, you refused to have sex with him because he didn't have a condom and he proceeded to continue anyway. That's rape Brie." She shuddered throwing her golf club down and taking a beer with her storming into the house. Troy sighed looking at the garage lights going off seeing her in the kitchen. Troy gulped running full speed into his house stopping her. "They're home Brie!" He shouted as she removed the bottle from her lips and scrambling. He took it and ran to his bedroom hiding it in his closet. She sat casually at the island looking at the Bolton's walk in.

"Friday night and you two are still here?" Jack asked her walking in with groceries kissing her forehead. "Oh wait that s right, its Swing and Swig night." She froze. He was in on it. Troy sighed. "Yeah, busted." Jack smiled. "Lucy doesn't know." The two sighed and Jack chuckled.

"Oh Gabriella, you're still here!? Good thing, I have news for the both of you!" Lucielle said cheerfully. Gabriella looked at Troy as he gave her an assuring smile. "So I ran into Mrs. Evans at Yoga today and she was interested in what Troy was up to this summer. I said you were doing a basketball camp at the end of summer and she said that was perfect. So she hired you to be a Camp Director at the Country Club they go to." She smiled. Troy smiled widely but pausing.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"What does this have to do with Brie?" They asked at the same time.

"Getting to that. She also asked me if I knew anyone who would be interested in Life Guarding and I quickly offered your name. She gladly accepted and needs you to get certified there tomorrow. You both start Monday." The two high-fived each other. Troy hugged his mom, taking Gabriella and dragging her to his room. She plopped down on his bed looking at him.

"We're getting jobs huh?" He asked her. She nodded smiling.

"About time." She said grabbing her hair and pulling on it. He stood there standing and staring at her. He loved to just look at her and see her visage. She was such a complex girl that she had many sides to her. She could be the sweetest girl ever, and then next minute she could be a huge fighter. "Yes?" She asked seeing him stare her down.

"Nothing." He said looking away. She looked confused as she continued to play with her hair. Troy looked back at her, and thought to himself that this is living.

He walked in exhausted on thursday morning. He dressed up in his blue camp outfit and sat down in the lounge, 10 minutes before the kids get in. Sharpay Evans strolled in with her tea cup dog. Troy rolled his eyes as she sat next to him.

"Thanks for watching Boi yesterday." She said cheerfully. "I hope he wasn't too much for you." She said hoping in his lap. Gabriella skipped in cheerfully seeing the two. Her cheerful face dropped and Sharpay hopped off him and her dog barked defensively. "What are you doing here slut?" Gabby paused, stunned. Sharpay observed her long curls in cute pigtails and the blue camp t-shirt and black spandex shorts. "Me and Troy are obviously busy." She looked at him and he clenched his jaw looking down.

"Uhh. I just wanted to let Troy know that I was going to help him today. They drained the pool." Gabriella said shyly looking at the floor. Sharpay smirked.

"Oh well move along." Troy stood up.

"I have to get ready early." He told her. Sharpay sighed pouting.

"Okay. See you later." She stormed off hitting Gabriella with her shoulder. "Oops. Sorry slut." Gabriella clenched her jaw, holding the tears back.

"Coming from the slut who gave head to two different guys last night?" Sharpay stopped and gasped loudly turning into a growl. She turned around and stormed up to her.

"Who told you?" She snarled in her face. Gabriella snarled back.

"I happen to be popular and was invited to that party." She smiled. "Call me slut one more time." She blew a kiss at Sharpay who stormed off. "Well, Gabriella Montez reporting for duty!" She smiled ear to ear. Troy was shocked still sitting there.

"You actually went to Samuel Larson's college freshman party last night?" He asked her amused. She nodded giggling.

"I kinda made out with him when I was a sophomore." She blushed. "We've been friends since. "

He chuckled.

"Brie you always amaze me." She smiled offering her hand pulling him up.

"We have kids to take care of." She dragged him.

"So I was thinking that we can go out tomorrow night instead of swing and swig?" He asked her. She smiled feeling her heart flutter slightly.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" She said looking down.

"It's Jake Hill's end of june party." She giggled.

"Right, I forgot he does these kinds of parties." Troy smiled slipping his hand into hers, as they walked. He naturally went for it not having a clue that he was holding her hand until she pulled apart when they got there. He blushed seeing her walk off, not even looking at him. He looked down at his big hand that just held the soft one. He closed his eyes wondering what he was doing. He had to pull back soon...

* * *

Hiya guys! it's finals week so I'm almost done here. Hollllaa. Hows your school year going? xo, Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night, he was sipping on his beer looking at all the hot women walking around. Gabriella stood by his side making out with a random guy. Troy rolled his eyes nodding a head at this random sexy girl walking by. She laughed and kept walking. Troy grunted looking back over to Gabriella who was practically thrusting her tongue down the guys throat. He felt rage build up inside of him. Why was she kissing another man right next to him. He paused thinking why he was thinking the thought of him getting angry.

He pulled back and walked away. She fixed her shorts looking at him. He grunted. He looked at her quickly seeing a sneak peek of her light purple bra.

"Go fuck someone else where." She raised her eyebrow curiously pulling her hair to the side.

"Someone's dick is a little unused." She barked at him storming off. He sighed sipping on his beer. He sighed again going after her. Taylor looked at them shaking her head.

"When will he realize they're both in love?" She told Martha. She shook her head looking at Troy exit.

"They both don't act like it." Martha noted. Chad crept up, hiding behind them.

_Taylor was lying in bed while Chad slept right next to her, snoring in an obvious deep sleep. Her phone rang and a picture of her best friend flashed on the screen. Taylor picked up._

_"Hello?" She whispered._

_"Taylor! fuck, I have to tell you something!" She slurred and she rolled her eyes releasing herself from Chad._

_"I thought we talked about drunk texting and calling..." Taylor scolded. Gabby giggled._

_"Well, I just hooked up with this guy and we were practically having dry sex and you know who I thought of?" She questioned. "Troy. Man, I want to fuck him." Taylor gulped. This was a first._

_"Call me when your sober." She hung up._

_The next day wasn't a joke when Taylor realized what was going on when her best friend was sobbing in her arms, revealing how she felt about Troy._

_Sobbing in Taylor's arms, everything became realistic. She had to do something..._

"Brie..." He said grabbing her arm. She stopped when they were outside by the garage.

"Do you have a problem with me getting with other guys?!" She shouted at him. He became silent looking at her. She was mad.

"No... I don't know what got into me..." He said honestly. She huffed.

"I used to watch you do that to many girls. Now that I've grown into my body, I want that attention!" She said grabbing his hand.

"I just can't picture you being that girl..." He said stepping closer. "You're my Gabriella. I don't want to share you." He admitted softly stroking the side of her arm. She melted stepping up and hugging him. "Let's get back in the party okay?" Gabriella nodded walking in with him. She saw her friend Abby in the front. She squealed hugging her.

"Abby!" Gabriella said pulling back. The redhead was drop dead gorgeous. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Gabriella nice to see you!" She said bringing a beer bottle to her lips. Troy offered his hand.

"I'm Troy." He said shaking her hand.

"Abby!" She responded shaking it back. "I'll see you around." She left walking off. Another girl came up pulling her away for shots.

Gabriella found herself a few hours later looking at him kissing Abby. She huffed pulling her phone out texting him.

You just broke a rule. 'Can't hook up with a friend whose friend in the circle'. You can fuck off Troy.

He pulled away feeling his phone buzz. She walked off, allowing him to check his phone. He looked up and over seeing Gabriella leave.

"Fuck." He said just giving up this time.

* * *

He threw the basketball as hard as he could at the ground. Chad jumped a little.

"Why is she the biggest bitch?!" He shouted sitting down and lying on the floor.

"Who?" He asked. Troy shot him a look. "Oh... Brie." Chad sighed looking at him.

"What happened this time?" Chad asked sitting down on the floor.

"She got mad at me because I hooked up with one of her friends." He said looking up at the sky. "I told her it was payback for her hooking up with that guy at the party." He said looking at Troy.

"And you're mad at her...?" Chad asked confused. "I'd be more mad if I were her."

She was screaming in her pillow kicking her feet. Taylor looked at her as if she was a mad woman.

"You have to tell me what's wrong." Taylor said.

"He hooked up with Abby." She said annoyed. "Out of all people, her." Gabriella thought about the guy she was falling in love with lips pressed against the beautiful redhead Abby.

"Why does this bother you?" She asked.

"We made a pact that we can't hook up with friends in our circle." Gabriella said annoyed. That made sense. Taylor got a text as Gabriella babbled.

**This has got to stop. **

_Agreed. What is he saying?_

**He's complaining about how she's mad at him. This game they're playing is getting old. **

_What game? _Taylor asked looking at Gabriella.

"I don't know what to do anymore. It's overwhelming." Gabriella said

**He's getting with girls to fight off his feelings for Gabi. I'm one hundred percent sure that hes in love with her, but hes trying to be an asshole and get with other girls to make it seem like he's not interested in them and to make her not like him. And on her side she's fueling it by getting with guys. She knows how mad he gets when a guy even touches her the slightest. I'm gonna do something.**

The next day Chad walked up to her at work while she was life guarding.

"So I think you should tell Troy you like him." Gabriella stood there feeling her heart rate quicken up.

"I can't lose him as a friend." She said sighing blowing the whistle. "No running." She shouted. She turned to Chad looking into his brown eyes. He noted how she looked broken a little. "You don't think I've thought about this for a long time now?" She frowned.

"You won't lose him. You guys have been really good friends for a long time. If this a little phase you two are going to-" She cut him off.

"You can't say that. I don't think its a phase." Gabriella said looking down. "I'll tell him tonight."

"You got this. I know the outcome will be a good one." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella sighed beginning her speech.

"Troy I have to tell you something." She agreed on.

"Troy I have to tell you something." She whispered to herself thinking of things to say. She walked into the country club seeing Sharpay kiss Troy on the lips. He kissed back wrapping his soft arms around her waist. Gabriella felt sick to her stomach. He pulled away smiling down at her. Gabriella rushed out of the room running to the batting cage crying. Sharpay waved at him walking away when he looked down at his watch looking for her.

"Chad!" She screamed looking around for him. Ryan and Chad ran out of the dugout seeing her run full speed to him. He opened his arms seeing her open hers and run into his holding on tightly.

"Oh sweet heart." He said seeing her break into a full on sob. He held her close to him bringing her head close to his.

"He's dating Sharpay." She sobbed.

"Whoa." Ryan and Chad said immediately.

"You sure?" Ryan asked Gabriella. She nodded against Chad's chest. "Whoa I didn't see that coming." He said. "And I live with her." Chad frowned feeling like shit.

"And I just gave you this courage speech." He said hugging her tighter.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked shouting around the golf course. They all looked up. Chad swept her off her feet running into the dug out. Ryan stood there all alone and confused. Troy walked over looking down. "Hey RYAN!" He shouted.

"Hey Troy!" He said back. This was awkward.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" He shouted back. Ryan heard her whimper.

"I saw her check out twenty minutes ago. You just missed her!" He said lying. Troy frowned.

"Okay! Thanks anyway!" He said pulling his phone out and calling her phone again. Chad just held her as she stared at her phone blink with his picture on it. She looked up at him and he gave her a weak smile back.

* * *

The next day she stood there with a whistle in her mouth and sunglasses covering her puffy eyes. Life guarding was going to suck today. She stood there tall as she overlooked some kids playing. She had no way to explain the emotions she felt. Maybe she should just give up on him. They were seriously best friends only, nothing more.

Troy walked in from the gated side looking at her. She stood there with a frown making him frown. Gabriella felt a tap on her shoulder turning around to see the devil stand there.

"Hey I've been calling you all night. What's wrong?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I left my phone in my locker. Sorry." She looked around ignoring him.

"Well, I wanted to know if you by any chance want to go to the Evan's lake house with me this weekend?" He asked her. Her heart broke figuring he'd break the news to her there.

"Uh no." She said looking away. Troy groaned.

"Please. For me?" He asked begging her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. "Look I have to work so..." She trailed off looking at him. "Ill go okay?" She said making him smile. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much." He said smiling at her. He pumped his fist walking away not knowing how much more heart he broke in the little Montez. Chad walked through the gated side seeing her stand there too. He walked up to her.

"How are you?" He asked his favorite girl. She huffed.

"I'm dropping it. I don't wanna see him with other girls so I'm trying to just hide my feelings now." She said looking at the ground kicking a pebble into the pool.

"Gabriella, he's playing a game with you." He said running a hand through his hair. "He's trying to get you to hate him so you can stop liking him." She gulped.

"So he doesn't like me?" She asked trying to not sound crushed.

"No he does, he just is having an inner battle." He frowned rubbing her arms. She huffed again rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what to do with him. It's exhausting really..." She frowned again and Gabriella looked off deciding what to wear for the weekend with the devil and his girl.

* * *

Hey there! I don't have much to say other than I'm busy and relaxing to get things out. Please review!

xo, Nicole.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella sighed looking at the bag packed on her bed 20 minutes before she had to leave. She then looked at the picture frame of Troy and her on the night stand. She sighed, looking at the decision she was about to make. She hated Sharpay Evans with everything she had. She didn't get how he was dating her. How anyone for that matter. So when the Evans car rolled in her driveway, she knew she couldn't back out now. She walked down the stairs, with her bags regretting the decision immediately. Ryan gave her a pat on the back handing his stuff over to his driver reaching for Gabriella's.

"How are you?" He asked her as she offered him a smile. "You can go home at anytime..." He said. She turned around and took two steps. "Brie." She stopped sighing, turning around. "This isn't a far car ride." Ryan reprimanded. She gave him a soft smile. "Everything's going alright." He said wrapping an arm around her. She giggled agreeing as they walked to the side of the car.

In the car behind her, Troy smiled at her but his smile slowly faltered seeing Ryan's arms wrapped around her. He hated how he was so jealous over her. He left the car, waving at her.

"Seat buddy?" She asked in a soft smile. He looked to his amazing best friend who seemed more relaxed. She wrinkled her nose.

"Already got dibs." Ryan said smiling. Troy's smile fell off his face.

"Dibs on Troy!" Sharpay cheered rolling her window down in the car. Gabby looked at Ryan frowning but he shot her a quick smile. She smiled getting in the car sitting next to Ryan.

"Everything's going to be okay." He said as they buckled the seat belts.

"I hope so..." She said biting her lip.

"Whats the matter?" He asked. "Chad told me that you had to tell him something but I wasn't filled in." She looked out the window.

"I decided to tell Troy that I like him...But I saw him making out with your sister." She paused. "Why's he being like this?" She asked him.

"I think he's just trying to fight off liking you?" He asked. "He constantly calls you his little sister, but I see the way he looks at you. Everyone does." She nodded smiling at him.

"Thanks Ryan."

Once they got to the house Sharpay immediately insisted on taking Gabriella out to the outlet store in the area. There it would be an excuse to not unpack and get the boat ready. She also insisted on getting new bikinis. Gabriella tried on this beautiful white bikini that she had to buy. They walked up to the register, as Sharpay held out her credit card buying Gabriella's bikini. She looked astonished putting her money in Sharpay's hand. Sharpay laughed giving it back.

"My treat." She said smirking. Gabriella had a bad feeling. They left that store walking around. Sharpay looked at her.

"You know Gabriella?" She started waiting for her to look her way. Gabriella caught her glance. "Me and you are a lot alike." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh?" She asked looking around. Sharpay curled her feline smile.

"We're both bitches." She said with the same smile. Gabriella simply laughed. "We're both beautiful women that get what we want." She said seeing Gabriella's smile. "And we both like the same guy." She went for the kill. Gabriella's smile faltered feeling her heart rate speed up. "Don't think for a second that I don't know what's going on." She said monotonous getting into bitch mode. "He's mine now." She said smirking, Gabriella felt like throwing up. Gabriella simply turned to her and smiled.

"Congrats." Was all she could simply offer.

"Don't worry sweetie. I can hook you up with someone. His name is Mauricio." She said glad she got Gabriella's approval.

"Really?" She asked confused. Wasn't Sharpay's goal in life to ruin people's lives?

"Yeah. And he will be with us tonight." She smirked. Good. Lets make Troy jealous.

* * *

She wasn't dumb when it came to Troy's jealousy of her. She always played it off because she admired it. But Troy had this side where he would kill if someone laid a hand on her. Especially if the someone was kissing her. So tonight, she busted out all her slutty moves with Sharpays help.

Troy stared at this Mauricio guy with intent to kill. Sharpay informed him that she would be hooking Gabriella up with him. Troy didn't like him one bit.

"Mauricio!" Sharpay cheered walking down the stairs. He looked over seeing his blonde girlfriend dressed in a hot pink push up bikini. But what caught his attention was his sexy brunette best friend. She was wearing a white push up bikini with sky blue embellishment in the middle. She had her long curly hair down and a light brown floppy hat on. She smirked at Mauricio.

"Gabriella, you're beautiful." He walked over kissing her on both her cheeks. She blushed making Troy's blood bubble over.

"Well thank you." SHe said with a smile. He slipped an arm around her waist turning to Sharpay for the next move.

"Well, to the boat!" She said smiling.

Ryan drove the boat as Sharpay and Troy were sitting in the covered shade, Sharpay draped on him as he watched Gabriella smile at Mauricio as he played with their fingers. He would trace his index finger in hers, linking them together. She blushed looking away feeling him kiss down her hand to her arm. Troy stood up, sending Sharpay off his lap as he went to Gabriella. She looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at him.

"Lets go for a swim." He suggested.

"I'm in!" Mauricio said standing up and taking his shirt off. He had a perfect chiseled body, tan and smooth. Troy felt even more jealous looking at his body.

"I meant me and her." He said annoyed.

"Are you crazy?!" Sharpay shouted. "That bathing suit isn't for swimming in a lake!" She said huffing.

"It's a freshwater lake." He snapped back. "It only looks green because of the fauna on the bottom." He looked at Gabriella who was trying to hide her laugh. She looked up at him disappointed when he caught him looking at her. Mauricio walked over to Sharpay picking her up and throwing her off the boat. She screamed as he jumped in next to her.

"What's your problem?" She snapped at him.

"Him. You don't even know him and you're letting him kiss and touch you." He growled. Gabriella stood up and walked away sitting away from him. Ryan took the cue to sit back and tan. Troy sighed walking back over.

"Go away." She said looking out at the water.

"Brie talk to me." He said touching her shoulder.

"I said don't touch me." She said slapping his hand off. He frowned backing up.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her sitting across. She frowned biting her lip holding back from crying.

"Brie wanna swim?" Ryan asked trying to save her. She nodded standing up and taking his hand. Troy just sat there.

Gabriella opened her bedroom door seeing Troy's fist ready to knock on it. She sighed.

"What do you want Troy?" She asked in an annoyed tone. He sighed.

"I wanted to apologize before you did anything stupid." He said looking down but realizing it was too late. Her bags were packed.

"My mom is here." She said looking down, shifting her feet awkwardly.

"Oh..." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I love you but I don't think we're ever going to be the same." She said putting a bag down seeing his broken face. "We've been fighting so much lately. Maybe we need a break from each other. Remember freshman year when we fought 24/7 and we needed a week apart? I'm suggesting the same thing now." She said ruffling a hand through his hair. It wasn't the fact that they were having freshman year bickers. She was in love with him and they were fighting because she wouldn't hide from it and wanted to make him mad and realize it.

"Brie it's something more." He said wiping his hands on his pants. Was he about to tell her that he loved her? He tried to think of all the things he wanted to say. She simply gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said whispering in his ear.

"What's wrong with us?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." She said kissing him on the cheek pulling back. "I have to go. I'll call you when I'm ready." She said.

He watched her walk down the hall seeing her disappear down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't lie, it was a week since she last talked to him at Sharpay's, and he was a wreck. He stayed at home more hoping she'd drive by and say hi. He checked his phone every minute seeing no phone calls or texts. He checked Facebook seeing her go out every night by seeing her tagged photos. He hated seeing how happy she was without him. He had to do something fast.

He went over to Gabriella's house the next day. He rang the doorbell putting his hands in his pocket nervously. The door unlocked and she opened it. A soft smile crept on her face.

"Hey." She said opening the door to show her. "What's up?" She said crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said looking at her eyes. She sighed looking down.

"I'm not exactly ready to talk to you now." She said breaking his heart again.

"I broke up with Sharpay." He said. She did a mental cart-wheel.

"You did?" She asked trying to get more.

"We never really went out... I told her I was feeling more of a friend vibe." She nodded slowly.

"Oh." She said looking away.

"Gabriella I'm miserable." He said. "I need to talk to you." He said grabbing her hand. She bit her lip pulling it away.

"Troy I need some more space." She said crossing her legs.

"Why?" He asked her. She looked down.

"It's complicated." She said. She looked at her phone. "I'm going out in a couple hours so I'll talk to you later." She shut the door. He sighed wanting to punch something.

* * *

He was home alone watching Netflix when he heard his doorbell go off repeatedly. He stood up hiding his beer as he walked over to the door. He opened it seeing two random girls holding Gabriella by her arms as her head was dropped. He freaked out grabbing her.

"What happened!?" He shouted picking her limp body up.

"We drank too much!" A girl slurred.

"Hey get your asses back here." Someone shouted from the car. A girl ran off and another stood there.

"Call me if you need anything. " She walked away. Troy was raging. These girls got her extremely drunk and left her here. He had some major ass kicking to do, but he had to take care of the love of his life first. He brought her to the couch sitting her up. She was blacked out to a point where he flipped out, feeling for a pulse and listen to her breathing.

"God Gabriella wake up." He said slapping her cheeks a little to wake her up. She didn't even move, making him think she was dead. Troy opened her eye seeing the pupil extremely dilated. He felt tears build up as she remained blacked out on his couch. "Come on Gabriella I love you, don't do this to me. I can't lose you." He said feeling a tear roll down. She coughed startling him, as she started coughing some more and opening up her eyes. He sighed standing up and pacing the living room floor. She tried standing up.

"No, sit." He said commanding her. She simply smiled, swaying in her seat. He groaned never seeing her this drunk before. He stood up, walking over to get bread and water so she could absorb the alcohol. He heard the speakers blasting a song, making him run over. She was standing in the living room dancing to herself, swaying her hips. He stood there holding the bread and water seeing her content with herself. She began spinning when she lost her footing falling straight back and hitting the floor. He scrambled running over seeing her laugh to herself. She looked up at him seeing him look down generally concerned.

"I'm drunk." She said to him. He nodded cracking a smirk.

"That you are." He sighed looking around as she sighed heavily.

"I have to throw up." She said frowning. He nodded, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs and to his bathroom. He gently placed her on the floor, gathering her long hair back as she immediately began to heave and throw up into the bowl. He rubbed her back as she slowly stopped. She went back at it again, beginning to cry in the mix. She fell back into his arms crying. He held her close kissing the top of her forehead, stroking her sides. She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry." She said wiping her tears.

"Don't be." He said kissing her forehead again. She sighed wiping them. He looked at her lie in his arms. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. He threw his head back closing his eyes too. He woke up 20 minutes later finding her completely knocked out. He picked her up and brought her into his bed. He left shortly walking down to turn everything off and to get her water. He walked back into the room to see her still sleeping. He turned around about to shut the door.

"Don't leave me." He turned around seeing her sleep. "Come cuddle." She said pulling the sheets off. He sighed. His original plan was to sleep on the couch, but since she was really drunk, maybe he needed to have a closer watch on her. He went to lie in bed feeling her pull him towards her. "Cuddle." She commanded. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She scooted herself into him feeling all of his warm body. He sighed feeling that this was living. He knew that right here, next to her sleeping was where he was destined to be. She had such soft warm skin and a smooth frame that fit in his perfectly. He found it so easy to just fall asleep with her in his arms all the time. She drifted off to sleep, breathing in her scent and feeling her beside him. Maybe a little sleep could do him good. He closed his eyes looking at the clock.

He woke up immediately to the sounds of a female throwing up. He looked at the clock, scrambling around seeing the bathroom door slightly ajar. He saw her throwing up into the bowl crying as the room filled with the smell of vodka and beer. He soothed her back as she constantly threw up the contents of her stomach.

"It burns." She groaned as she threw up the last of the alcohol in her stomach.

"I know babe." He said kissing her head. She threw up a little bit more before reaching for the water bottle. Gabriella sighed feeling like a train hit her.

"I'm sorry." She said falling back into his arms looking up at his concerned eyes. He sighed.

"I'm just glad you're okay now." He said rubbing his eyes. "You scared me half to death last night." He said yawning. She sighed looking down.

"I don't remember a thing." She said silently. "I don't know how I got here, or who I was with."

"They weren't true friends. You were blacked out when they dropped you here." He said frowning. "God Gabriella never scare me like that again." He said sternly to her. She bit her lip frowning.

"I promise." He kissed the top of her head. She smoothed out her wrinkles of her skirt, hoping he'd offer.

"Take a shower, get some water back in you, and sleep here the rest of the day." He told her sternly as he left the bathroom.

* * *

He stared at how she looked so calm and peaceful as she napped. He took her out for some food to comfort her stomach and after she napped here again. His mom was told that she had a rough night, but that she didn't have to know that she was drinking. He gave her a story about her stomach not feeling well accompanied with her period. So she eventually woke her up, bringing her downstairs to feed her and give her tea. Gabriella had to force a 'I'm not hungover' act, taking every bit of mite out of her. Lucielle gave her a few gifts that she picked up for her, but hasn't seen her in a week so she couldn't resist. She opened the bag seeing safe haven.

"You know me too well." Gabriella said hugging her, only wanting to read the book.

"I know hun." The house phone went off and she scurried off to get it.

Gabriella was too memorized in the book as she sat down on the couch by Troy.

"Good news!" Lucielle shouted. Troy looked up startled. "WE'RE GOING AWAY!" His mom shouted at the two.

"What do you mean were going away?" Troy asked her. Gabriella was sitting comfortably next to him as she read Safe Haven. Troy was amazed at how sexy she looked by just reading. He looked over to his mom.

"We were able to get that lake house for the week. Me and Maria already paid for the vacation later, but they had an opening that would fit in with everything now. Were going tomorrow!" A week alone with just Gabriella he thought. Doesn't seem so bad.

* * *

Hiya guys! So this one's out. Please review, and for those who read brunette monster, where are my reviewers at!? I feel like no ones reading it anymore! Anyways, how are you guys?

xo, Nicole.


End file.
